Shiver PT
by Reky
Summary: Algum dia, feridas abertas há muito tempo hão de cicatrizar, mesmo que a dor ainda esteja presente; nem que se tenha de perdoar o imperdoável, olvidar o inesquecível e amar o improvável. "O tempo cura aquilo que a razão não consegue", Sêneca. Dramione (sim, eu tenho certeza!). Pós-Guerra. Palavrões, insinuações.
1. 1 Hurt

**Nota importante:** Shiver está sendo escrita com o principal objetivo de demonstrar como eu acho que ocorreram os eventos Pós-Batalha de Hogwarts, claro, com ênfase na relação entre Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. Com esta Fic, quero mostrar os efeitos que a guerra surtiu nas vidas de diversos personagens, transformando tudo ao seu redor – até mesmo a forma como viam uns aos outros. Ou seja, vou tentar o meu máximo para tornar tudo o mais visceral possível. Além disso, eu quero ser bastante detalhista - quero me concentrar no desenvolvimento das personagens e em seu amadurecimento, de forma que vocês possam entender o porquê de cada decisão que será tomada por elas. Por isso, as coisas vão se desenrolar em um _processo_, ou seja, nada irá acontecer de repente e sem motivo algum por trás. Prestem atenção nisso ;D Ah, e pode não parecer no início, mas, definitivamente, Shiver é uma Fic **Dramione****_._**  
Assim, ficaria realmente muito satisfeita e contente se vocês comentassem e me dissessem se estou conseguindo transmitir tudo isso (:  
Espero que gostem de shiver!

**.**

**Capítulo I – Hurt  
**_and it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this__****_

**.**

_Hermione – Austrália, 25 de junho de 1998._

O chá fumegava em suas mãos, o vapor acariciando levemente seu rosto em ondas disformes de calor. O olhar vago de Hermione percorria a tranquila vizinhança daquela aconchegante casa amarela, sorrindo enquanto via duas crianças brincando na rua, suas risadas reverberando até a pequena varanda em que ela se encontrava sentada em um balanço.

Um suspiro a retirou de seus pensamentos e a jovem virou o rosto para deparar-se com o olhar cansado, porém vívido, de sua mãe. Ela carregava uma pequena caixa em suas mãos e mirava exatamente as crianças que Hermione antes observava. Lançando um sorriso delicado para a filha, a mulher sentou-se ao seu lado, pousando a caixa no próprio colo.

- É incrível a vivacidade dessas crianças, não? - ela questionou, passando as mãos levemente pelos cabelos de Hermione. - Lembra-se de quando você brincava exatamente dessa mesma maneira?

A garota sorriu docemente, acariciando a outra mão da genitora. Entretanto, ela suspirou - seus olhos agora viam algo muito além da tranquila rua australiana em que morara durante o último ano.

- Ah, querida... Não consigo sequer imaginar pelo que passou.

Hermione encolheu-se em seu lugar, desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa tomara. Fazia duas semanas que estava na Austrália, mas apenas dez dias desde que reencontrara os pais em um pequeno vilarejo ao sul do país. Eles caminhavam à beira da praia em um entardecer de começo de verão, suas mãos entrelaçadas e parecendo os jovens que Hermione vira milhares de vezes nas fotos espalhadas pela casa da Inglaterra. Quando a viram, sorriram e passaram diretamente por ela. Com o coração na boca, a garota virou-se para eles e murmurou o contrafeitiço. Imediatamente, pai e mãe se voltaram, os semblantes confusos ao reconhecer aquele rosto antes tão familiar a eles. Desde então, ela havia se acolhido na casa que os dois alugaram enquanto ficavam na Austrália. Pelo jeito, Richard e Helen Granger não tinham planos de retornar tão cedo à Inglaterra, não fosse a interrupção do retorno da filha.

Os olhos de Hermione marejaram ao recordar-se do motivo para estar ali, bem como à insinuação que a mãe fizera à guerra. Ao ouvir um pequeno soluço vindo da jovem ao seu lado, Helen curvou-se sobre ela, apertando-a ao abraço que Hermione mais almejara durante o último ano de sua vida. Quantas vezes não quisera simplesmente mandar tudo ao inferno e voltar correndo para casa, direto para os braços da mãe? Quantas vezes chorara no meio da noite assim que se lembrava de que não havia mais uma casa, nem uma mãe que se lembrasse dela lá? Esse foi exatamente um dos motivos que não a fizeram desistir de toda a busca às Horcruxes. Precisava encontrá-las se quisesse ter um lar a voltar.

E lá estava ela, pouco mais de um mês após o fim da guerra, nos braços ternos e acolhedores de sua mãe, enquanto ouvia o som do arrastar de caixas que seu pai fazia dentro da pequena casa amarela. Lá, as fotos foram preenchidas com o rosto e sorriso de Hermione logo que ela revertera o feitiço de esquecimento. Agora, estavam prontos a voltar à Inglaterra, a sua casa - ao seu_ lar_.

Mas havia tanta gente que não retornaria...

Abraçou a cintura da mãe mais fortemente, pensando em tudo o que testemunhara naqueles dias de horror. Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado, tudo estava bem desde então, mas ela ainda tinha pesadelos com aqueles dias. Revivendo todas aquelas mortes e todo aquele sofrimento em sua cabeça.

Helen soltou mais um suspiro cansado e beijou o topo da cabeça da filha. Realmente, não conseguia imaginar tudo o que Hermione havia passado. E, se pudesse, faria o possível e o impossível para tirar aquelas imagens aterradoras de sua mente - céus, como queria saber magia para utilizar aquele mesmo feitiço que a filha havia usado nela e no marido no verão anterior! Mas ela não sabia e teria de viver com isso pelo resto de sua vida - com a culpa que uma mãe impossibilitada de ajudar a prole viveria.

- Está tudo bem... - Hermione fungou algum tempo depois, afastando-se da mulher mais velha e secando seus olhos vermelhos no processo. - Está tudo bem agora, não é?

Helen sorriu, incapaz de contradizer as palavras desesperadas da filha.

Sim, tudo estaria bem... Até não estar novamente.

O som de algo se quebrando dentro da casa as fez pular de seus lugares. Um masculino '_ooops_!' atrapalhado logo mostrou a elas quem era o culpado por toda a bagunça, assim que um Richard com duas lotadas caixas equilibradas em seus braços apareceu na varanda.

- Pai! - Hermione gritou, contrariada. - Sua coluna!

- Ah, querida... O que seria de um homem sem demonstrar toda sua força para sua família? - O homem riu, depositando as caixas com um alto baque do outro lado da varanda. Ele abriu os braços, acolhedores. - Agora venha cá e dê um abraço nesse velho aqui.

Ela não hesitou um segundo sequer antes de lançar-se em seu peito, inflando os pulmões para sentir aquela doce essência que o perfume de pai trazia. Algo com carinho, amor, afeto... _Tudo o que ela mais necessita depois de tudo pelo que passou_, pensou Helen.

Um leve pio interrompeu aquele momento. Olhando para o balaústre, Hermione viu uma coruja das torres pousada ali, uma carta presa em sua pata. Separando-se do pai, ela aproximou-se da ave, acariciando levemente sua cabeça ao notar o emblema de Hogwarts no envelope. Lançou um olhar apologético, eles simplesmente assentiram e retiraram-se para dentro da casa. Pegou a carta e observou a coruja ir embora antes de sentar-se no balanço em que antes estivera, seu chá esquecido no chão.

_Cara senhorita Hermione Granger,_

_não há meios de começar esta carta. Aliás, já faz mais de um mês que não sei como começar qualquer uma. Escrever para pais que perderam seus filhos enquanto estavam sob a custódia de Hogwarts foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis que já tive de executar em toda minha vida - se não tiver sido a mais. Enfrentar a fúria, decepção, mágoa e tristeza com que esses mesmos pais me encararam alguns dias atrás também não foi fácil, mas tive de suportar. Eu tinha de conversar com eles e pedir sua autorização para fazer exatamente o que vou lhe escrever agora._

_Foram diversas as baixas que tivemos naquele dois de maio. Como forma de homenagear todos que perderam suas vidas na agora conhecida como Batalha de Hogwarts, eu e mais a Comissão de Restauração Pós-Guerra de Hogwarts, decidimos levantar um monumento nos terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts com os nomes dos falecidos naquele dia. Ele estará localizado logo ao lado do túmulo do ex-Diretor da escola, Albus Dumbledore, próximo ao Lago Negro._

_No dia dois de julho deste mesmo ano prestaremos uma homenagem a todas às vítimas da Batalha, no horário do pôr-do-sol. Aguardarei sua resposta, senhorita Granger, mas ficaria muito feliz se a senhorita comparecesse. Sei que deve estar tentando aproveitar sua reunião com seus pais e desculpe-me por interrompê-la com um assunto tão delicado._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts e membro da Comissão de Restauração Pós-Guerra de Hogwarts._

Hermione suspirou, apertando a ponte do nariz. Dois de julho... Isso seria dali uma semana. A mudança de seus pais estava quase completa, mas ainda assim eles precisariam de sua ajuda para levar tudo de volta à Inglaterra.

Entretanto...

Entretanto, ela sentia que precisava estar lá. Em Hogwarts. Fora convidada à participar da Comissão, mas não se tranquilizaria enquanto não encontrasse os pais, então teve de recusar a proposta. Durante os dias que se seguiram após o fim da Guerra, ela e outros alunos, professores e voluntários ajudaram a retirar todos os corpos e a reconstruir pelo menos o Salão Principal, que mais tarde foi utilizado para um velório comunal de uma boa parte dos alunos que morreram.

Fred Weasley estava entre eles.

A garganta de Hermione se apertou e ela sentiu as lágrimas se juntarem novamente em seus olhos. _Droga_, pensou. Geralmente, não era uma menina tão emotiva. Mas desde o fim da guerra era como se ela fosse uma fonte d'água que nunca desligava.

- Mais uma proposta de emprego? - A voz de sua mãe a fez levantar os olhos. Ela estava com a mão no interruptor, tinha acendido a luz e Hermione nem percebera. A garota abanou a cabeça. - Então, é o quê? Mais uma carta de Rony?

Somente o som daquele nome fez com que um sorriso surgisse quase que magicamente em seus lábios. Seu coração também pulou uma batida e o rosto corou um pouco. Helen soltou uma risadinha.

- Não - Hermione disse, dobrando a carta. - É da diretora McGonagall. Ela... me convidou para um evento em memória... a todos.

- Então você deve ir.

Hermione olhou para a mãe.

- Mas e a mudança?

- Querida... - Helen sentou-se ao seu lado, passando um braço por seus ombros e aconchegando sua cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. - Você quer estar lá, não quer? Sente que tem de estar lá, não é? - Timidamente, a filha concordou. - Então não há razão para não ir! Esqueça-se da mudança. Eu e seu pai podemos nos virar perfeitamente bem sem você... E Richard também mal pode esperar por uma oportunidade de mostrar toda a sua força masculina, lembra-se?

Hermione riu e mais uma vez abraçou a mulher, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos castanhos.

- Obrigada, mamãe. E desculpe-me por abandoná-los mais uma vez.

- Abandonar? Hermione, nunca se abandona a família! Podemos passar algum tempo separados - até mesmo nos esquecermos por algum motivo - mas nós sempre, _sempre_ voltaremos a ficar juntos.

E Hermione queria acreditar, mais do que tudo, que aquilo fosse verdade.

* * *

Mas a verdade é outra realidade.

Quando Hermione chegou à Hogwarts naquele dois de julho, a primeira coisa que viu foi Andromeda Tonks segurando o pequeno Teddy Lupin em seu colo. Teddy tinha menos de um mês quando ambos seus pais morreram em Hogwarts. Estava mais do que claro para a jovem que o menininho nunca voltaria a se reunir a sua família.

Com um bolo na garganta e um aperto no peito, ela dirigiu-se até uma pequena horda de cabelos ruivos. Gina foi a primeira a vê-la e foi logo correndo em sua direção para abraçá-la, algumas lágrimas salpicando seu rosto jovem e sardento.

- É difícil - ela murmurou, saindo de seu abraço. - Voltar aqui, onde tudo aconteceu. Tudo está igual, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente...

Hermione lançou um olhar por cima do ombro da amiga, observando uma alta figura solitária encolhida, um pouco afastada da família. O nó em seu coração aumentou e ela teve de engolir o choro.

Deveria ser especialmente difícil a George voltar ali.

Mas então uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ela sentiu um perfume de menta, pasta de dente e grama. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, virou-se para encontrar os olhos azuis de Rony. Ele a capturou em um abraço de gigante, fazendo seus pés saírem do chão. Sentiu os cabelos se mexerem em seu pescoço quando o ruivo inspirou seu perfume, parecendo ficar menos tenso com isso. Eles não se viam há um mês e a falta que sentiam um do outro era quase física de tão dolorosa.

- Ah, Hermione... - ele sorriu, um sorriso triste, atípico de Ronald Weasley. Mas ela entendia a situação e aceitaria aquele sorriso. Hermione só queria abraçá-lo, acariciar seus cabelos ruivos dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e nunca mais soltá-lo, assim como sua mãe fizera alguns dias antes. - É bom tê-la de volta.

- É bom estar de volta -_ aos seus braços_, ela concluiu em pensamento, abraçando-o fortemente pela cintura enquanto se dirigiam até a família de ruivos logo à frente.

Os Weasley a cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça e leves sorrisos, mas, novamente, ela não poderia exigir mais deles. Toda aquela situação, todas as pessoas reunidas nos jardins de Hogwarts, tudo aquilo era... desolador. Molly Weasley estava agarrada às roupas de Arthur, mergulhada em lágrimas; de longe, pôde ver Harry tendo uma pequena conversa com Andromeda e segurava Teddy, um pouco inseguro, em seus braços; McGonagall estava ocupada com alguns pais, seu rosto parecia ter envelhecido dez anos nos últimos meses. Diversos pais de pessoas que ela conhecia ou não se abrigavam ali, abraçando-se, alguns rezando e a maioria chorando.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, a diretora se prostrou de frente à multidão em um pequeno palanque, a varinha em sua garganta para aumentar magicamente a voz. Os pais de alunos nascidos-trouxas soltaram pequenos suspiros assustados quando ouviram a voz daquela senhorinha mirrada vibrar por todo o terreno da escola.

- Iremos começar agora este momento de homenagem. Homenagem àqueles que se foram em busca do bem de todos, um bem maior. De um mundo em que um nascido-trouxa não seria menos do que um puro-sangue. É triste que diversas mortes tiveram de acontecer para que isso pudesse ser possível. Ver jovens morrendo nunca será fácil... Acreditem quando digo que a dor que vocês sentem é a minha dor. - Os olhos de McGonagall estavam marejados de emoção e sua voz estava trêmula pelo choro contido. - Esses... Esses jovens são os filhos que nunca tive. Assim como vocês, pais, irmãos, amigos, a dor que sinto neste momento é incomensurável. E não posso deixar de me sentir culpada. Como dizer a um pai e uma mãe que o filho que eles me entregaram vivo não voltará para casa? - Ela soluçou. - Por isso, acima de tudo, quero pedir a todos vocês minhas sinceras desculpas. Infelizmente, não posso trazer seus filhos de volta. Mas se houvesse algum meio, não duvidem... Eu não hesitaria em fazê-lo.

Alguns pais aplaudiram as palavras da diretora, outros se afundaram ainda mais no choro. Aproximadamente três metros a seu lado, Hermione ouviu a Sra. Weasley suspirar.

- Ah, Minerva...

Um minuto de silêncio depois, a docente estendeu a mão com a varinha, apontando-a para o chão. Ali uma grande estrutura começou a se elevar, chegando aos dez metros de altura quando estacionou. Era branca como mármore, mas sua superfície era espelhada, de forma que refletia quem se aproximasse o suficiente. De longe, Hermione pôde notar algumas ranhuras ao longo do monumento, mas logo percebeu que aqueles eram os nomes das vítimas da Batalha de Hogwarts brilhando suavemente na luz descendente do sol.

As pessoas se aproximaram do grande obelisco, conjurando flores ou repousando as que traziam nos braços aos pés da agulha que se elevava ao céu, assim como todas aquelas jovens almas que se foram cedo demais. Sendo puxada levemente por Rony, os dois se aproximaram e o ruivo ajoelhou-se no chão, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem livremente através de seu rosto. Hermione olhou para cima, pousando sua mão no obelisco, sentindo um leve formigamento enquanto os nomes mudavam debaixo de sua palma.

_Lilá Brown... _

_Fred Weasley... _

_Colin Creevey... _

_Ninfadora Tonks..._

_Remo Lupin... _

_Severo Snape... _

Hermione franziu o cenho ao ver o próximo nome a aparecer.

_Vincent Crabbe. _

Lançando um breve olhar por cima de seu ombro, ela localizou McGonagall, que olhava para ela com uma expressão... relutante? Então, ela deveria saber que sua reação não seria diferente ao notar aquele nome entre tantos outros. Ora, Vincent Crabbe era um Comensal da Morte! Tentou matar não só ela, como Harry e Rony na Sala Precisa com seu detestável Fogo Maldito. Ela bufou com a ironia – um suicídio acidental, não fora?

Entretanto, de certa forma compreendia a decisão da Diretora ao colocar o nome do sonserino ali. Ele fora, afinal, um aluno de Hogwarts _e _vítima da Batalha de Hogwarts. Hermione poderia quase ouvir as palavras de explicação saindo da boca de McGonagall: _ele apenas fez as escolhas erradas, Hermione..._

Bom, Tom Riddle também fizera, mas isso não lhe garantira um espaço para seu nome ali, não?

Ela suspirou, acariciando as costas de Rony. Não era hora de ficar pensando naquelas coisas... Seus amigos precisavam dela. As pessoas que considerava sua família careciam de todo apoio, carinho e acalento possível. Assim, Hermione ajudou Rony a se levantar e ambos se dirigiram tropegamente até onde a família Weasley estava. Logo em seguida, Harry se juntou a eles, passando os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos desalinhados. Gina o abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

O moreno suspirou nada menos que exausto.

- Olá, Hermione...

- Como vai, Harry?

Era uma pergunta idiota, tinha consciência, e exatamente por isso não se ofendeu quando Harry não respondeu. Ele simplesmente acariciou os cabelos ruivos de Gina e olhou para o céu acima, cada vez mais escuro. Pequenos brilhos prateados começavam a salpicar o firmamento e a multidão se distanciava, McGonagall acompanhando os pais trouxas até a estação de Hogsmead.

- Hermione, querida, como estão seus pais? – A senhora Weasley perguntou, secando o rosto rechonchudo das lágrimas.

- Muito bem, obrigada. Graças a Deus, não houve nenhuma sequela por causa do feitiço... – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo levemente para a senhora que há poucos meses fora devastada pela morte de um dos filhos.

- Que bom...! Arthur, creio que já tivemos o bastante por hoje... Vamos, vamos para casa.

Rony virou-se para ela, o rosto sardento vermelho de tanto chorar. Ele observou enquanto via os pais escoltando George até longe do monumento, o peito apertando ao ver o estado deplorável que seu irmão se encontrava desde que Fred morrera.

- Você tem onde ficar, Mione? – Sua voz foi mais um sussurro.

Hermione sorriu, levando as mãos até o rosto de Rony e o fazendo olhar para ela.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Rony... Meus pais devem chegar com a mudança amanhã à tarde, então a casa será toda minha por esta noite. – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, surpreendendo-se quando o garoto apertou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura quando ela foi afastar-se.

- Posso ficar com você hoje à noite, Mione? Eu... não quero voltar para casa. Não hoje.

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos da garota, mas ela mais do que rapidamente a secou. Precisava ser forte. Entregando-se ao abraço de Rony, Hermione concordou.

* * *

Com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão, Hermione observava os ponteiros do relógio se moverem enquanto o café fumegava em cima da mesa. Rony ainda estava dormindo em seu quarto, enrolado em camadas de cobertor, apesar de estarem em pleno verão. Ela sentiu um arrepio subir em sua espinha e soltou um suspiro um tanto impaciente. _Mas que raios_, ela pensou, corando levemente enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios, _toda boba..._

A verdade era que Rony estava enrolado em diversas camadas de cobertor, mas _sem nenhuma roupa _por baixo. E isso a estava atormentando mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. _Seu melhor amigo estava nu em sua cama_. O que a mãe dela diria se visse essa cena? Hermione agradeceu mentalmente o fato de eles somente chegarem às 14:00 da tarde. Ela ainda tinha seis horas para se preparar psicologicamente para o encontro, fingindo que _nada _havia mudado.

Mas não havia, não era?

Quer dizer, é claro que havia... _intimamente_. Mas isso não era algo que poderia ser notado somente ao olhar para o rosto de alguém, não era?

Hermione grunhiu. Por que Hogwarts não tinha uma aula especificamente para discutir educação sexual?! E mais uma vez ela corou. _Que diabos estou pensando?!_

Sobressaltou-se quando Rony pousou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, já devidamente vestido. Sentando-se ao seu lado, ele sorriu levemente encabulado com toda aquela situação.

- Oi... – murmurou, coçando o pescoço sardento.

Hermione sorriu.

- Oi...

- Isso é... estranho, não é?

- Para dizer o mínimo. – ela bebericou um gole de seu café, tentando se livrar do nervosismo. Seu coração parecia querer sair por sua boca.

Rony pareceu preocupado com a resposta dela e franziu o cenho, atormentado.

- Mas... você não se arrependeu, não é?

- Ronald, é claro que não! – Ela fez questão de ressaltar, pousando com um agudo ruído a xícara em cima da mesa. – Eu _nunca _me arrependerei disso. Foi muito especial para mim.

- Que bom – ele sorriu aliviado. – Eu também, Hermione. Nunca me esquecerei dessa noite, pelo resto da minha vida.

E ele inclinou-se para beijar-lhe levemente os lábios, enquanto ela sorria quase explodindo de felicidade.

* * *

Era quase fim de julho quando a carta chegou. Hermione estava no quintal da casa, dando risada das tentativas falhas de seu pai tentar levar um vaso de cinquenta quilos para o outro lado do jardim. Sua mãe os observava da cozinha enquanto terminava de preparar o almoço e sorria vendo a cena se desenrolando a sua frente. Era bom ter a família reunida novamente, sem preocupações para atrapalhá-los.

Mas ela podia muito ver a tensão por trás do semblante aparentemente sereno da filha.

Algo a atormentava e Helen tinha quase certeza do quê.

Hermione levou os olhos aos céus e foi quando ela viu um pequeno ponto negro aproximando-se gradativamente da casa dos Granger. Soltou um suspiro exausto – com certeza, mais uma carta propondo-lhe uma vaga de emprego; provavelmente seu emprego dos sonhos, em um cargo do Ministério como em tantas outras cartas, mas não estava certa se deveria aceitar alguma proposta ainda. Algo nela não se encaixava e pedia-lhe para que fosse paciente.

Alguns minutos depois, a ave pousou no balaústre da varanda. Hermione sorriu-lhe levemente e tirou a carta de sua pata, observando enquanto a coruja se distanciava pelos céus. Mais uma coruja das torres. Franziu o cenho e olhou para o envelope em suas mãos, o emblema de Hogwarts logo atiçando sua curiosidade.

_Cara senhorita Hermione Granger,_

_é com alegria que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, com apoio do Ministério da Magia, decidiu abrir um programa de conclusão escolar para os alunos que não conseguiram cursar devidamente o sétimo ano nos ano letivo de 1997-1998. Assim sendo, esses alunos cursarão o sétimo ano juntamente a atual turma de formandos, os sextanistas do ano passado._

_O sistema de Casas e horários escolares serão os já conhecidos por todos; não haverá mudança alguma nas programações dos eventos da Escola e as visitas à Hogsmead também permanecerão sendo as mesmas. A lista de livros, para aqueles que porventura se ausentaram durante todo o ano letivo passado, está anexada a esta carta._

_Peço que, caso haja interesse em concluir seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a senhorita envie sua resposta o quanto antes ao meu gabinete._

_Lembrando que as aulas começam dia 01 de setembro próximo e que o Expresso de Hogwarts parte da estação de Kings Cross, plataforma 9¾, exatamente às 11:00 do mesmo dia._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

A primeira reação de Hermione foi correr direto para o telefone – ou _feletone_, como Rony dizia – para ligar para a casa dos Weasley e falar com seu... namorado? Bom, com _ele_, seja lá o que fossem. Ela não conversava com o ruivo havia alguns dias, mas desde _aquela_ noite os dois vinham se falando constantemente quase todos os dias, fosse por telefone ou carta. Assim, depois de apenas dois toques, ela já pôde ouvir o som da respiração descompassada dele do outro lado da linha – provavelmente deveria estar desgnomizando o quintal junto de Harry e dos outros Weasley.

- Her... Hermione? – Ofegou ele. – O-oi!

- Diga-me que você também recebeu a carta – _não era hora para amenidades_, pensou Hermione, enrolando uma mexa de seus cachos em um dedo.

- Ah, a carta. Sim, Harry e eu a recebemos hoje pela manhã.

Um sorriso contagiante imediatamente se espalhou por seu rosto e ela teve de conter um gritinho histérico de alegria.

- Oh, Ronald! Estou tão animada! Isso era exatamente o que eu queria...! Não concluir Hogwarts simplesmente me parece tão... errado, entende? _Sinto _que preciso estar lá neste ano! Vai ser tão bom, finalmente ter um ano sem preocupações, não acha? Temos que combinar um dia para irmos juntos ao Beco Diagonal! Fale com Gina e Harry, assim nós compramos tudo de uma vez!

- Hã... Hermione, sobre isso...

O sorriso dela esvaneceu um pouco com o tom ligeiramente nervoso de Rony. Enquanto isso, ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos suados do seu lado da linha. Como que ele poderia dizer a ela...?

- Eu e Harry estivemos conversando um dia desses... Sobre a possibilidade de voltarmos a Hogwarts, quero dizer... E tanto eu quanto ele achamos que é melhor não retornarmos à escola – ele engoliu em seco ao ouvir o silêncio do outro lado. – Harry recebeu uma proposta muito boa de emprego como auror no Departamento de Mistérios e eu quero ajudar George com a loja, pelo menos por enquanto. Talvez até o fim do ano... Depois eu decidirei que rumo tomar, já que também recebi algumas cartas...

Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Hogwarts, sem Harry e Rony? Ela não era capaz nem de imaginar. Andar pelos corredores em que eles se embrenharam durante todos aqueles anos, sozinha? Isso parecia totalmente errado, desconexo. Assim como a voz de Rony parecia distante naquele momento.

Ela suspirou, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas e desesperadas de seu coração.

- Tudo bem, Rony... Eu entendo, sério.

Ele arregalou os olhos com a compreensão dela. Hermione Granger estava concordando com o fato de ele e Harry estarem _desistindo _da escola?! Isso significava não ganhar um diploma, algo que ela prezava acima de tudo... _Mas que diabos?!_

- Hermione... Você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Tenho, Rony, absoluta. De qualquer forma, Gina ainda vai estar lá, não? E provavelmente Neville também vá voltar e Luna também. Eu... – ela soltou a respiração que nem reparou que estava segurando. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Sinto muito, Mione... – Rony passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, seu rosto ganhando uma tonalidade mais vermelha conforme falava. – Eu só... _sinto _que é isso que devo fazer, entende? – Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dela; _sim_, ela entendia _completamente_.

- Não tem problema, Rony. Não é como se eu fosse colada a você e Harry, de qualquer forma – o riso que ela soltou não deixou de ser irônico, mesmo assim. Não era a toa que eram conhecidos como o Trio de Ouro de Hogwarts. Um trio sempre estava unido, como eles sempre estiveram. Ela, no entanto, não percebeu o arquejo dolorido que Rony soltou do outro lado da linha. – Rony, eu... Eu tenho que desligar agora. Fale para Gina me mandar uma coruja para combinarmos uma data para irmos ao Beco Diagonal.

- C... certo – ele se recompôs. – Eu... Falarei.

- Até.

E ela desligou, sabendo que havia acabado de machucar seu melhor amigo de uma forma que nunca antes fizera.

* * *

_Bom, é isso (: Dez páginas de primeiro capítulo. Foi muito torturante para vocês? Não temam, porque acho que o próximo capítulo ficará menor (na verdade, já tenho ele pronto aqui... Mas quero mudar algumas coisinhas que não me deixaram muito satisfeita)._

_E não se preocupem! Vocês não estão enganados! Como já disse, ISTO É UMA FIC DRAMIONE. Não desistam! Até porque já disse um monte de vezes que Romione simplesmente não desce para mim (sorry, Queen JK!) :/ mas resolvi deixar o Rony ter sua chance pelo menos uma vez na vida._

_Sem reviews = sem próximo capítulo, roger that?_

_Beijos!_


	2. 2 Human

**Nota do capítulo anterior: **meu Deus! Que lindas as reviews que recebi das meninas, tanto aqui quanto no nyah! *-* Muitíssimo obrigada! Mesmo assim, vocês acabaram contrariando minhas expectativas, de certa forma... hahaha. Eu estava com uma impressão insistente de que pelo menos alguém falaria alguma coisa sobre o Rony e a Hermione, mas ninguém disse, haha. Foi divertido e muito bom ver que estava errada, porque o coitado merece ter pelo menos uma chance em minhas fics...! Lá embaixo, uma pequena notinha sobre algo que tem me incomodado ultimamente.  
Boa leitura! (:

**.**

**Capítulo II - Human  
**_wave goodbye, wish me well_

**.**

_Draco, julho de 1998._

Draco Malfoy tencionou o maxilar enquanto observava os bruxos do Ministério levarem seu pai para longe. Para Azkaban. Ele não sabia quando o veria novamente – essa seria uma liminar que o juiz decidiria depois de julgar o restante dos Comensais da Morte que participaram na Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Graças a sua mãe e ao fato de ser menor de idade quando recebera a Marca Negra, Draco conseguiu sair das grades da prisão, mas isso não revertia a realidade – seu pai olhando por sobre o ombro, os olhos cinzentos tristes e a expressão de esgotamento que trajava há mais de um ano, desde que saíra de sua primeira _estadia _em Azkaban.

Sentiu as mãos quentes e familiares de sua mãe pressionar seus braços, virando-o para tirá-lo dali. Agradeceu internamente a ela; ele precisava urgentemente sair dali, sair de sua realidade. Sair de seu corpo, por Merlin!

Era tudo sua culpa.

Se não tivesse concordado em possuir a Marca Negra e obedecer às ordens do Lord das Trevas, ele provavelmente já estaria morto há muito tempo agora, evitando todo aquele sofrimento, toda aquela decepção. Seria apenas um corpo decomposto, enterrado há sete palmos abaixo da terra, sem arrependimentos ou angústias.

Ah, aquilo parecia a visão do paraíso naquele instante...

Ainda mais considerando a punição que ele e sua mãe receberam. Afinal, não eram _de todo _inocentes. A casa deles fora o quartel-general dos Comensais durante a Guerra. Pessoas foram mortas ali e eles não fizeram nada para impedir. _Porém_, o bruxo-juíz dissera, _vocês ajudaram o senhor Potter em pelo menos dois momentos_. _Ele mesmo me pediu para... _suavizar_ suas penas por causa disso. _

E assim, Narcisa fora condenada a passar um ano em prisão domiciliar (na casa de sua irmã Andrômeda, já que a Mansão Malfoy havia sido apreendida desde o fim da Guerra) e Draco teria que, obrigatoriamente, concluir seu último ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sob a supervisão dos olhos atentos da nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, e seus companheiros do corpo docente.

_Grande merda_, Draco pensou, _mais fácil dizerem logo que fui sentenciado à morte do que esse eufemismo maldito. _

Porque não era segredo nenhum que todos em Hogwarts provavelmente desejariam nada além de sua morte. E tê-lo andando pelos corredores de sua _querida _escola, quando uma vez ele já havia traído a todos ali, era considerado algo _absurdo_, _intragável_.

Andrômeda os esperava no Saguão de Entrada do Ministério, os olhos injetados de cansaço e tristeza percorrendo o ambiente e parando onde antes estivera a grande estátua _Magia é Poder_. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela soltou um suspiro ao notar que passava da uma da tarde. Ela tinha que pegar Teddy na casa de Molly Weasley logo; já passara da hora do almoço dele. Por isso, assim que viu os dois louros aproximando-se a passos de tartaruga, ela logo fez questão de apressá-los, pegando-os pelas vestes quando a alcançaram.

- Venham! – ela exclamou, apressada. - Aparataremos até em casa e então irei até os Weasley para buscar Teddy. – Andrômeda olhou para a irmã e o sobrinho como se estivesse dando bronca à duas crianças birrentas. – Espero que vocês estejam cientes de sua situação; caso tentem alguma _gracinha _enquanto estiver fora, imediatamente irei contatar o Ministério.

Narcisa suspirou, mas assentiu. De certa forma, compreendia a apreensão da irmã em tê-los em sua casa. Foram muitos anos sem terem contato e, de repente, ela e o filho que nunca conhecera teriam de ficar em sua casa por determinação do Governo. E ela acabara de perder a filha, o genro e o marido na Guerra... Além de ter de cuidar do neto recém-nascido. Mais fantasmas do passado a assombrando era crueldade...!

Draco, porém, revirou os olhos. Aquele _casebre _que sua tia morava não poderia ser considerado uma casa – um _lar_ – nunca! Ele sentia-se preso, claustrofóbico, naquele lugar. Três pequenos quartos, sendo que um – o antigo quarto de sua prima Tonks, parecia – havia sido transformado em uma espécie de escritório por seu falecido tio, Ted. Assim, Andrômeda dividia seu quarto com o bebê e ele e sua mãe ficaram com o outro quarto. A cama era aconchegante, apesar de ser de casal... Mas as noites de sono nunca eram suficientes. Ele sempre acordava com o bebê chorando, os sons da natureza lá fora o assustando, com o calor insuportável do verão ou com os terríveis pesadelos que não o abandonavam desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Assim, para não se sentir tão _condenado _como estava, ele criara o hábito de se sentar nos degraus da soleira da casa e observar as figuras que o vento desenhava nas gramas, o formato estranho das nuvens e, à noite, as constelações – principalmente, aquela que lhe vinha o nome. E pensava: como um animal tão ameaçador como um dragão poderia ter se personificado em uma pessoa tão patética como ele?

O garoto não percebeu quando o vulto impotente de sua mãe se aproximou por trás dele, somente notando sua presença quando ela rodeou seu pescoço com seus frágeis braços. Ela inalou a essência de seus cabelos platinados, sabendo que aquela seria uma das últimas vezes em que faria aquilo pelo próximo ano, enquanto seu filho estivesse em Hogwarts. Draco soltou um grunhido desconfortável – não que ele não apreciasse a rara demonstração de afeto de Narcisa, mas aquilo o fazia se sentir mais inútil do que já se sentia, como uma criança que dependia totalmente dos pais para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Eles querem me ver morto – ele murmurou, acariciando a tez suave da mulher mais velha. – Por que não me matam logo?

- Está exagerando, Draco. Eles não lhe querem morto. Apenas... _reabilitado _à sociedade bruxa.

- Achava que a prisão era uma espécie de reabilitação. A escola sempre foi uma tortura, mas agora já estão levando para o lado literal.

Narcisa soltou um risinho, embora ele não pudesse ver onde a graça estava.

- Tudo ficará bem, Draco. Você verá.

Aquelas palavras tiveram um poder tranquilizante nele, apesar de, no fundo, ele continuar sabendo que _nada _estava bem.

E daquele momento em diante, com certeza, nada ficaria bem.

* * *

Primeiro de setembro chegou mais rapidamente do que Hermione poderia imaginar. Naquele dia, ela acordou pontualmente às 8:30 da manhã, terminou de arrumar seu malão, tomou seu desjejum juntamente dos pais, mas, ao contrário dos outros anos em que fora à Kings Cross, ela despediu-se de Helen e Richard em casa e simplesmente aparatou em um beco próximo à estação.

Já na Plataforma 9¾, encontrou-se com Gina, Harry e Rony. Desde a conversa que tiveram pelo telefone, a relação deles desandara um pouco, embora continuassem insistindo em manter contato. Hermione ainda sentia o coração saltar mais rapidamente no peito quando falava com ele, a boca ainda ficava seca e as palmas se suas mãos ainda suavam... Mas tudo isso era acompanhado de uma dolorosa sensação de perda também. E isso a deixava desconfortável, fazendo com que qualquer assunto que eles tivessem se tornasse tenso e cheio de silêncios constrangedores.

Quando o relógio marcava dez minutos para as onze, ela e Gina começaram a se despedir de Harry e Rony. O moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou dela, apertando suavemente suas bochechas com um sorriso triste nos lábios e a abraçou fortemente, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Os olhos de Hermione começaram a lacrimejar, mas ela se afastou do abraço de Harry, correspondendo seu sorriso e virou-se para Rony, que a esperava já com os braços estendidos. Imediatamente, ela se jogou no peito do ruivo, saudosa daquele abraço caloroso, da sensação de _pertencer _a alguém.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione... – ele murmurou, acariciando os cachos dela e depositando pequenos beijos em todo seu rosto. – Desculpe-me se a magoei com essa história. Meu Deus, eu juro que nunca quis te machucar assim... Eu...

Hermione o calou com um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Esqueça isso, Rony. Isso não importa mais... Eu quero que você seja feliz. Se você está satisfeito com a decisão que tomou, então eu estou feliz. – ela sorriu ao que ele lhe levantou para beijar-lhe novamente, os pés dela mal tocando o chão.

- Obrigado, Hermione! – Rony exclamou e girou-a uma, duas vezes e toda a estação parou para observá-los. – Eu... Eu te amo, sabia?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, o coração saltando com a surpresa. Ela sentia que poderia explodir de felicidade naquele momento. Oh, meu Deus! Ronald Weasley acabara de dizer que a amava!

Mais uma vez ela se lançou aos braços dele, distribuindo beijos por sua face, pescoço e lábios.

- Seu... Incrível... Idiota... Ronald... Weasley...!

E então eles riram, com uma alegria que há muito não sentiam.

* * *

- Vocês viram quem está no trem?

Hermione desviou os olhos do livro que lia, sua atenção imediatamente pega pelo rumo que a conversa de Neville, Simas e Gina tomara. A frente dela, Luna bocejou enquanto folheava mais uma página de seu exemplar de O Pasquim, parecendo mal perceber as vozes animadas que a rodeavam.

- Quem? - Perguntou Neville, sua mão deslizando até encontrar a de Luna. Os dois tinham começado a namorar após a guerra.

- Draco Malfoy - sibilou Simas como se o nome do garoto louro fosse um segredo que ninguém deveria saber. - Parece que ele foi escoltado até o vagão dos Professores. A Profe... Digo, Diretora McGonagall o acompanhava.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, evidentemente surpresa com o acontecimento. Draco Mafloy, de volta a Hogwarts? Como que McGonagall pudera permitir que isso acontecesse...? Quer dizer, depois de tudo o sonserino havia causado no sexto ano, era de se esperar que ele nunca mais pisasse um pé nos terrenos da escola.

- Você tem certeza, Simas? - Gina perguntou, lançando um olhar cheio de significados para a amiga ao seu lado. Elas tinham conversado sobre o que ocorrera na Mansão Malfoy e tinha pleno conhecimento do terror que Hermione sentia daquele dia até hoje, a marca em seu braço sendo um constante e indelével lembrete daquelas horas de tortura. - Digo, não creio que McGonagall tenha permitido isso...!

- É a mais absoluta certeza, Gina! Eu o vi! Os mesmos olhos cinzas sem emoção, o cabelo louro platinado... Embora ele estivesse um pouco mais cumprido do que de costume e parecesse um pouco mais magro também.

Luna suspirou de seu lugar, descansando sua revista em seu colo enquanto dispensava a mão de Neville.

- É claro que ele está diferente. Passou por muita coisa desde o fim da Guerra... Sinceramente, vocês não leram os jornais esse tempo todo?

De fato, Hermione se lembrava vagamente de passar os olhos sobre uma manchete que mencionava a prisão de Lucius Malfoy e medidas preventivas a sua família. Mas ela não se animara em ler o restante da matéria. Foi só ler o nome Malfoy que ele sentiu um arrepio agonizante subir por suas costas e ela imediatamente jogou o jornal no lixo.

Não.

Por mais que tentasse, por mais que o tempo passasse, aquele dia continuaria eternamente gravado em sua memória.

Ela sentiu um leve aperto em uma de suas mãos e viu o pequeno sorriso de suporte que Gina lhe lançava. Mais uma vez, Luna suspirou.

- Não entendo o porquê desses olhares tristes. De ser justamente você, Hermione, que precisa de apoio. Nós vencemos. Perdemos muitas pessoas importantes, é verdade, mas e quanto a Malfoy? O que será da vida dele agora que todos que o apoiavam se foram? Você não acha que ele merece uma segunda chance, Hermione?

A morena pôde ouvir claramente o momento em que todos da cabine prenderam a respiração com as palavras de Luna. Até Neville, que antes estivera tão empenhado em aproximar-se, afastou-se alguns centímetros da namorada. Gina apertou mais fortemente a mão de Hermione, enquanto Simas lançava olhares desesperados para as duas. Parecia que uma bomba iria explodir a qualquer momento naquela cabine.

Então, Luna soltou um risinho inocente, pegou sua revista e começou a lê-la novamente.

E a porta se abriu com um deslizar suave ao lado de Hermione, mostrando uma Minerva McGonagall com um semblante sério e confuso.

- Senhorita Granger, poderia conversar com você por alguns minutos?

- Ih, aí tem coisa... - Simas deixou escapar.

McGonagall lançou um olhar aborrecido ao garoto, mas virou-se novamente para Hermione.

- Ah, é claro, Diretora.

As duas então se dirigiram até uma cabine vazia. A mulher mais velha sussurrou um breve _abaffiato _e sentou-se em um dos acentos, indicando para que a garota sentasse a sua frente. Hermione não estava apreciando _nada _daquilo e a expressão da diretora somente indicava que boas notícias não estavam por vir. Um mal pressentimento a assolou.

- Senhorita Granger... Espero que você não tenha ficado incomodada com o fato de não tê-la dado o cargo de Monitora Chefe este ano - McGonagall suspirou, mas evidentemente estava evitando o máximo possível chegar ao assunto principal. Sua sorte era que Hermione estava mesmo interessada em discutir aquilo com a diretora. Em uma das cartas que trocara com Gina durante as férias, a ruiva lhe contara que havia sido nomeada Monitora Chefe e Capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Hermione não se importava nem um pouco com o Quadribol, mas ser Monitora Chefe... Aquilo era algo que sempre almejara, desde que havia entrado em Hogwarts. McGonagall continuou. - Quero que compreenda, senhorita Granger... Você foi a primeira aluna que me passou pela cabeça quando o corpo docente estava discutindo sobre quem iria tomar o cargo de Monitores Chefe este ano, mas o Professor Flitwick me lembrou que, de fato, vocês do suposto oitavo ano _não _deveriam estar mais na escola. Principalmente a senhorita, que por... motivos _maiores_ não compareceu à escola no ano passado.

Hermione suspirou, não tendo argumentos para contrariar a diretora. Realmente, ela não deveria estar naquele trem. Nem Neville e Simas, para falar a verdade, mas os dois diziam que retornariam à Hogwarts para o oitavo ano, pois o ano anterior não lhes havia acrescentado _nenhum _conhecimento. E, para Neville, que estava sendo cotado como sucessor da Professora Sprout, concluir a escola era essencial. Simas... Bom, Simas queria trabalhar em uma indústria de explosivos mágicos e também precisava de um diploma para isso, embora Hermione acreditasse que todo seu histórico de explosões acidentais já seria currículo suficiente.

- Estou só dando uma chance, uma oportunidade, aos alunos do sétimo ano. Afinal, apesar de tudo, este é o ano _deles. _Seria injusto se eu desse o cargo para alguém que não deveria mais pertencer à escola...

- Eu compreendo totalmente, diretora.

- E, bom... - McGonagall parecia que nem ouvira as palavras de Hermione, seu rosto estava ficando corado de nervosismo e o mal pressentimento a assolou novamente. - Para falar a verdade, eu preciso da ajuda da senhorita em _outra _coisa. Algo que você não poderia fazer se fosse Monitora Chefe... Um cargo... _especial_, já que é a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria algo tão importante, senhorita Granger.

_Oh, não... _Foi o pensamento que imediatamente perpassou a cabeça de Hermione e ela fechou os olhos, não querendo ouvir as próximas palavras que sairiam da boca da diretora de Hogwarts. _Por favor, que eu esteja errada._

- Quero que a senhorita cuide de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, bem menor, não? (: Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim!_

_Bom, agora vamos à parte tensa da história: fico muito feliz com as reviews que as meninas me deixaram, mas ver que a fic teve cerca de 30 leitores e que eles não me comentaram me deixa um tanto incomodada. Não sei se vocês sabem, pessoal, mas reviews são como energéticos para ficwritters - os comentários nos mantêm motivados para continuar escrevendo. Quando vejo que esse tanto de pessoas leu a fic, porém não comentou, eu não tenho esse feedback, essa motivação. Eu sei que têm pessoas lendo, mas saber o que elas __**acham **__disso é algo totalmente diferente - o que a pessoa achou do capítulo? O que chamou a atenção dela? E até mesmo o que ela não gostou! Qualquer opinião, crítica, serve para que eu siga um caminho certo e que agrade a quem mais importa: quem está lendo._

_Afinal, se fosse para ser uma relação unilateral, eu não teria postado a história, não é?_

_Vejam bem, teve gente que leu 10 páginas no capítulo anterior e não teve __**tempo **__de comentar? Não cola, sinto muito. Desculpem-se caso esteja sendo desagradável, mas isso é apenas um desabafo. Espero que entendam meu lado..._

_Que tal responder às reviews do capítulo I agora? (:_

**mrsfainello: **_obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! ^^ e eu também gosto muito do enredo pós-guerra! Existem fics muito boas envolvendo toda essa situação, é uma delícia! hahaha. Dramione é muito amor! Beijinhos!_

__**apnezz: **_obrigada pela review! (: Que bom que você conseguiu visualizar tudo o que escrevi no capítulo I, isso me deixa muito satisfeita porque foi exatamente assim que queria que acontecesse! ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijos!_

_Bom, acho que é isso! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_E comentem!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Reky._


End file.
